


Lavender blooms in the spring fields

by kokenku



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Death, Gen, Hurt Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru-centric, im so sorry, rip to your feelings, this hurts to write, you already know where this is going
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokenku/pseuds/kokenku
Summary: The letters underneath his pillow were all that was left of him, each envelope holding a small piece of lavender.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Lavender blooms in the spring fields

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for this one, this is dedicated to my friend who reads all my fics. Also I skipped doing my criminology work for this.

April 19th. That's when they found out, in the middle of practice, on a sunny spring day. The doors to the gym opened and the coach came in with a grim look on his face and tears in his eyes. "Guys, can you all come sit down, I have something I need to talk to you about," he called out. Aoba Johsai all gathered round their coach and sat down on the floor. "What is this about coach?" questioned Iwaizumi. "I need you all to stay calm and listen to what I am going to tell, what I am about you is distressing and I am so sorry. Last night, Oikawa went out on a walk and never came back. His mother went into his room to check on him, and found that he was not there, but on his pillow he left letters. This morning the police did a sweep of Miyagi, I am so sorry to tell you this, but Oikawas body was discovered," the coach said, tears streaming.

The silence in the gym was deafening, the shock and horror shown on everyones face. Iwaizumi let out a scream of pain, sobbing as he curled up on the floor, the other third years gathered around him and held him close while they started crying. The second and first years let the tears fall. "What did he do? Can we have the letters?" Iwaizumi chocked out. The coach spoke," This is distressing to hear but Oikawa was found in a lavender field on the outskirts of Miyagi after over-dosing on medication, I have the letters here for you as well, there is one for each of you." The coach pulled out a stack of letters and handed them to the team.

Iwaizumi opened his letter, out dropped a piece of lavender, he placed it in his pocket and took the letter out, unfolding it he began to read;

_"Dear Hajime, I know that as you are reading this, I am no longer here. And for that I am sorry. I couldn't handle it anymore, the pressure, the expectations from school, my parents expectations, the stress, the feeling of never being enough, the unhappiness, the loneliness. But when I was with you, that all went away, I never had to hide anything from you, but I couldn't tell you about this Iwa-chan. I didn't want to burden you with this, you already had to deal with me enough as it is. But what I wanted to say thank you, you for being the best friend I could have asked for, I love you so so much, more than you will ever know, thank you Hajime. See you later, Tooru Oikawa."_ Iwaizumi fell to the ground sobbing. 

All of the other members of Aoba Johsai were in similar states, all of them on the floor with tears streaming down their faces. It was a sad day for Aoba Johsai Volleyball Club.

On the other side of Miyagi, at Karasuno, the volleyball team were practicing when Coach Ukai came in while on the phone, a frown plastered on his face, "Alright guys, I have some sad news to tell you, Tooru Oikawa has unfortunately passed away," Karasuno gasped and began to tear up. "How did he pass away?" Sugawara asked coach Ukai. "He over-dosed on medication last night and wasn't found til early this morning, I am so sorry about this, I know you guys didn't always get along but I know you were friends with him, we can head over to Aoba Johsai right now and go comfort them,ok?"

In a different part of Miyagi, Shiratorizawa was practicing, when the coach called the players, " Team come here, I need to speak with you." The team stopped practicing and walked over to the coach, the coach sighs and says, "it is unfortunate and sad that I have to deliver this news to you today, but a player in Miyagi has unfortunately passed away, a player you all know quite well." The team all glanced nervously at each other,"Who is it coach?" asked Semi. "Tooru Oikawa." The shiratorizawa team stared in shock and horror, "how?" choked out Ushijima, tears in the corners of his eyes. "He commit suicide last night and his body was discovered this morning." The shiratorizawa team all broke down crying, "can we go to seijoh please, to let them know that they have us?"Tendo asked."of course, lets head over now," said the coach.

Lavender blooms in the spring fields, on sunny days in april.


End file.
